speedcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks for Minecraft speedruns
To start speedrunning a CTM... # Pick a CTM you want to speedrun # Investigate the map (i.e. locations of useful loot chests) # Look for speedruns of the map by other runners #* If no previous run exists, see Tips and Tricks for Minecraft speedrun#RoutingRouting, else skip to step 4 # Test run # Optimize the route. For example: #* Finding the best path from A to B in an area #* Major route changes like the order of wool areas # Repeat 4 & 5 until you get a good time Movement Psycho's movement speed comparison *Jumping while sprinting (or "bunny hopping") is the fastest form of movement under normal circumstances **If you have a speed 2 buff (or higher), jumping is slower **Any jump boost effects will also make jumping slower *If you are in a 2 block tall corridor, mash jump as fast as you can to get a nice boost Bridging Psycho's bridging speed comparison *Bridging diagonally is the fastest, most reliable method of bridging **The "Unsneak" method is faster but riskier, yet still practical for runs Combat *In most cases it is better to avoid enemies rather than fighting them *You will deal a critical hit (150% melee damage) while falling *If playing in 1.9, remember that you cannot spam click *Punch bows can knock you forward if you shoot fast enough *Monster spawners can be completely disabled by placing 2 torches/glowstone **Placing 1 light source on a spawner will only prevent spawning in a small area Enderpearling *Boots with feather falling enchantments will reduce damage taken from using an ender pearl **In addition, protection enchantments on other armor pieces also reduces ender pearl damage, though not as much *With precise shots and movement you can clip through blocks, for example bedrock (if map rules do not disallow this) *In certain situations you can manipulate teleports and render distance to warp from long distances (see the current WR for SP02 Overload) Fall damage prevention The following methods will negate falling damage: #Landing in water/lava #*You can place a water bucket below you while falling but this requires good timing #Grabbing a ladder in midair #Landing in a cobweb #Quit to title, then reload the map (Can be used only in Glitched run) The following methods will reduce falling damage: # Fall while inside mine cart or boat, dismount before hitting the ground # Boots with feather falling enchantment # Jump boost effects Routing When planning a route, consider the following: * Map objectives * Map rules (some maps allow nether portals, for example Sunburn Islands and Pantheon) * Food * Items that help you clear areas faster (ender pearls, ladders, etc.) * Items that increase your speed (speed potions, equipment with speed buffs) * If areas are open to the sky, also take the game time into account Depending on the map it may be better to leave early areas for later, for example if you can find gear in later areas to speed it up or make it easier. However, you must consider if it is worth the time backtracking. Practicing your route using peaceful difficulty or map backups is helpful but keep in mind you cannot do this for real runs, so plan your strategies accordingly. Drawing a map for yourself can be useful, especially for larger CTMs. A flow chart application might be good for this (i.e. draw.io). Here are a few tips for drawing your own map: * Use spectator/creative mode or MCEdit to investigate the map * Find and list the chests with useful loot in each area * Note the location and types of spawners in your routing path, particularly mobs unique to the map * Locations you can potentially tunnel between areas Inventory management General Minecraft tips * In Minecraft 1.7 or later you can remap your hotkey slots to be more convenient for you * Memorizing the monument is recommended, it helps you place the objective blocks faster ** Most CTM maps use the standard wool monument (with some variance on metal blocks), but some are unique Enchants * A Respiration enchant on a helmet increases your vision underwater * An Efficiency 1 tool is about the same speed as the next tier (e.g. Eff.1 stone pick = normal iron pick) ** Remember that efficiency does not strengthen a pickaxe, e.g. a wood pick cannot mine iron even if it is enchanted to be faster than stone * Block breaking time calculation (assume using proper tool) ** (Block hardness * 30) / ((Tool base speed + Efficiency bonus) * (Haste multiplier)) , round up to the next integer, in game tick(1 tick = 0.05s) *** If the value is less than 1, the block will be broken instantly ** Efficiency bonus = 1 + Efficiency level ^2 , no bonus if no efficiency enchantment *** For example, Efficiency V gives a bonus value of 26 ** Haste multiplier = 1 + 0.2 * Haste level ** Example: Advanced Tricks If the map rules do not disallow it, you can clip through one block thick bedrock in a few ways: * Damaging a boat while riding in it, for example with a bow or flint and steel (to clip down) * Ender pearling (to go up) Category:Skill